Rolie Polie Olie
Entrance Housey Olie walks out of Housey and says "Howdy!" as he entrances for battle. Special Attacks Neutral B - Super Silly Ray Olie will get the Super Silly Ray to shoot bubbles. Each bubble can be used like Solid Snake's Remote Controlled Missile. If you press A, he'll shoot bubbles where it can restore an opponets health, if you press B, he'll shoot all the bubbles at th opponent where it hits 2% damage. Side B - Ice Skating Olie skates on his feet, and hits one of the opponents, you can make him skate to the side of the battlefield and he will stop skating. Up B - Pogo Stick Olie will summon his dad, Percy Polie to bounce on a pogo stick where it can hit an opponent. Down B - Surfboard Olie rides on his surfboard, when you use it for flying, he will surf up in the air and hit one of the opponents from the side. Final Smash - The Family Frolic Day Parade/Forever Family Olie starts the Family Frolic Day Parade, all the opponents will come to him, as his audience. The float drives down the stage, hits one of the opponents and the boxy float bumps up and down, Spaceboy and Spacedog barge in and hit one of the opponents, now Gloomius Maximus' boat flies to the opponents and smashes one of the opponents, the final smash ends when the float floats off. New Final Smash - Spaceboy Olie TBA KOSFX KOSFX1: No! KOSFX2: Aah! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunt Normal Up: Okey Dokey! Sd: "There you go." Down: I wanted to be just like you! Spaceboy Olie Up: "Have no fear! Spaceboy here!" Sd: "Come on, Spot. We gotta get Pappy's teeth back." Dn: "I don't want to give up like fun. I like fun." Victory Options+Failure Clap Victory 1: "You're the bestest pal a bot could have." Victory 2: (Dances) Victory 3: (Grooves with the Polie Family) Victory 4: (with the Polie Family, running around the garden) Lose/Clap: (Sad, holding a red paintball) Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Super Remote * Dash Attack - Ice Hockey * Foward tilt - Candy Cane * Up tilt - Hot Chocolate * Down tilt - Rolie-O's * Side Smash - Fork stab * Up Smash - Ice Cream Souvenirs * Down Smash - Sprinkles Aerial Attacks * N-Air - Spoon * F-Air - Spinning Bowl * B-Air - Sipping Straw * U-Air - Chocolate Sauce * D-Air - Cone Throws * Grab - Telescope * Pummel - Pancakes * Foward Throw - Basketball * Back Throw - Pizza * Up Throw - Ball * Down Throw - Bowling Ball Other Attacks * Ledge attack - Pumpkin * 100% ledge attack - Springy Chicken Egg * Front Attack - Fishy food * Back Attack - Cookie * Trip Attack - Skates Logo Gear Victory Theme Rolie Polie theme Stage Housey Kirby Hat Olie's antennae, red ears and brown nose Colors and Costumes Palette swaps * Default * Swimsuit (B) * Green * Coochie Colors (P) * Coo Colors (B) * Red * Dad Outfit * Spaceboy Helmet Video TBA Category:Kid Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Disney Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:Video Movesets Category:Robot Category:Robots Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED